bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Delilah Jupiter
|meaning = |kanji = デリラジュピター |romanji = |race = Human (Quincy) |birthdate = May 2nd |age = Middle Twenties (Assumed) |gender = Female |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |eyes = |hair = |bloodtype = O |affiliation = Engelhaft Gewitter |previous affiliation = |occupation = Executioner |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = Darwin Voltaire |previous partner = |base of operations = |education = |marital status = Single |alignment = Neutral Evil |family = |status = Active |bow = |seele = |ginto = }} (デリラジュピター, Derira Jupita), better known by her moniker "Delilah the Botanist" or "Agent F", and collectively called the Florist, was a childish and beautiful Quincy currently aligned with the Engelhaft Gewitter Order. Before that, Delilah formerly served as a member of the Vandenreich and was rumoured to had been previously affiliated with the Stern Ritter under the designation "F", a thing she still used to this day. She was routinely partnered with the psychotic Darwin Voltaire and the two commonly acted as formal Executioners and Disciplinarians, going to extreme lengths to accomplish their assigned objectives. Delilah had an appearance in the community-wide project, The 1,000 Year Blood War!, acting as one of the many antagonists in the Vandenreich Ranks. After the apparent conclusion of the Blood War, Delilah would be among the survivors. During the time-skip to the Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Storyline, Delilah was seemingly recruited into the ranks of the Engelhaft Gewitter, becoming one of their foremost elite members. Appearance Personality History Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字, mekkyaku jūji; lit. "Destruction Cross"): Regularly considered to be standard equipment for their race, it was mainly regarded as the source of a Quincy's power. The cross merely acted as a focus for a Quincy's spiritual weapon. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: : *'Self-Induced Youth': *' ' (乱装天傀, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): *' ': Gintō Expert: Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A relatively advanced Quincy ability that granted an individual inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy could dramatically increase their attack and defense power to extreme levels equal or near to that of their Shinigami counterparts. Blut was significantly dangerous but it possessed one noticeable flaw. The two forms of blut for attack and defense work could not be maintained simultaneously; it utilized two completely reishi systems and currently could not coexist in a singular fashion. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"): *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery"): Quincy Techniques The Florist Delilah's Designation known throughout the Stern Ritter was F', which represented the ''"The '''F'lorist"''. '''Complete Reishi Dominance: *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness': Darwin was capable of sensing to a far greater level allowing him to surpass any ability that would hides ones presence if he/she is more powerful then the opponent in question. Bankai Collection Quotes Gallery Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes * 's Quincy appearance and profile pic was based on that of Cosmos, an Executioner and a Member of the Garou Knights from the Manga Series, Fairy Tail. * is considered the Bleach Counterpart of Delilah Gardener, an OC designed by Another Poetic Spartan for Fairy Tail. References Literature References Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Quincy Category:Quincies Category:Engelhaft Gewitter Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character